Prohibido
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Ella llegó a su vida siendo sólo una niña para ponerla de cabeza, empujándolo a replantearse su deseo de traspasar una barrera que no estaba dispuesto a transgredir, donde los límites de la decencia frenan esos nuevos sentimientos. ¿Hija, compañera o mujer? Realmente no desea conocer la respuesta. AU.
1. Adiós

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Adiós**

**.**

* * *

Ya era tarde, el sol caía y la noche hacía poco a poco su entrada junto al frío otoñal.

Sentado frente al volante observaba como los últimos rayos de luz se colaban por el parabrisas, iluminando parte de sus ropas negras, distrayéndose de tanto en tanto por el ir y venir de aquel grupo de personas que minutos antes había estado contemplando, saliendo de aquella embriagadora calma que sólo una tarde de sol primaveral podía entregarle.

De un momento para otro desvió la mirada hacia aquel lugar al cual asistido por voluntad propia, perdiéndose durante unos segundos en el paisaje color ocre y la desolación en su estado más puro. Las hojas caían lentamente, cansadas y rendidas, dejando a los arboles desnudos, sólo con sus ramas. El otoño casi acababa, pero la vegetación de ése lugar aún mantenía ese color tan cálido, esa humedad que solo se percibía en esa temporada.

El hombre al fin salió del automóvil, acomodándose el abrigo para cerrar la puerta del piloto y atravesar el verde prado con paso sosegado, deteniéndose de improviso al descubrir que aún había gente en el sitio que deseaba visitar; y entonces alzó la vista al cielo, perdiéndose en las pocas y oscuras nubes, en la brisa fría que lo rodeaba.

_— Las nubes_…— oyó una suave voz en su cabeza, y sus recuerdos de inmediato se remontaron al pasado, evocando su propia imagen yaciendo en el suelo con una joven rubia a su lado, ambos recostados sobre el césped cubierto de hojas secas— _No importa que tan pequeñas o grandes sean… Siempre toman la forma que tú quieres…__ ¿Crees que uno pueda vivir en las nubes?_— le había preguntado ella, cándida.

— _Hmh…. Yo ya lo hago_— le respondió él, sonriente. La chica lo miró, enternecida. Se acercó a él y se recostó sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole esbozar una mueca de disgusto por la incomodidad, pero no la apartó en ningún momento.

_— ¿Qué se siente vivir en las nubes?_

_— Ven conmigo y lo sabrás…_— Atrayéndola hacia él, la besó, y en ese instante el recuerdo se disipó en el aire.

Sasuke movió la cabeza con exasperación y desvió la mirada. Pudo sentir como la respiración se le había terminado por unos segundos… Segundos en el que había soñado con ese beso.

Entonces, sus ojos se posaron por primera vez en todos los adornos de flores que reposaban sobre aquel sitio, junto a esas dos relucientes inscripciones de piedra.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre que lo tenía todo. Había logrado abrirse camino en la vida por sí mismo, a pesar de haberse quedado completamente solo siendo sólo un niño; sin parientes y con la fortuna familiar perdida. Había logrado forjarse como un exitoso empresario; era dueño de su propia compañía y muy talentoso en los negocios, logrando, a sus escasos veintisiete años, lo que muchos no habían conseguido en toda una vida.

Su atractivo varonil, sus ojos negros como dos profundos pozos, su cabello oscuro y lustroso, su considerable altura y físico envidiable también le habían jugado a favor en su exitosa vida. Adondequiera que iba las personas lo miraban con admiración y envidia, asumiendo, decididamente, que en verdad lo tenía todo. Pero él sabía bien que no era así. Era consciente de que podía tener cualquier cosa, o a cualquier mujer que deseara, después de todo, ellas prácticamente caían rendidas a sus pies. Sin embargo, Sasuke Uchiha, el joven rico, apuesto y exitoso, sólo anhelaba a una; lo había hecho desde siempre. La única persona en el mundo por la que hubiera estado dispuesto a olvidarlo todo, arrojar su vida por la borda, abandonar sus sueños de grandeza sólo para garantizar su felicidad, pero eso ya no era posible. Había amado sólo a una mujer en toda su vida; una mujer que lo había abandonado dos veces, sólo que esta última era la definitiva.

Suspirando, terminó de acortar la distancia que lo separaba que aquella tumba reciente, quedándose de pie junto a ella, e ignorando la que tenía al lado.

Y sintió el dolor apoderarse de su ser.

Aunque con el pasar de los años había aprendido a simular que la había olvidado, sabía que aquel amor seguía vivo, escondido en los más recóndito de su ser, pero seguía allí, quemándolo por dentro, asfixiándolo.

_—Debo pensar en mi futuro… No puedo seguir viviendo de promesas, ni de sueños…— musitó, bajando la mirada— Esa no es la vida que deseo…— Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dejarlo solo. Pero él la detuvo, y la miró con ojos vidriosos._

_— ¿Es esto lo que en verdad quieres?— le preguntó, a punto de quebrarse. Tenía la esperanza de que un "no" saliera de esos labios._

_—Tengo un plan para vivir…Y tú no estás en él…— declaró ella, firme a su decisión— No de esta forma, Sasuke._

Y ella se había alejado para nunca volver.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, crispó un puño con ira. Ya no quedaba nada, ya ni siquiera _ella_ le pertenecía, la había perdido hacía mucho. Si tan sólo lo hubiera elegido a él… Si tan sólo hubiera seguido sus sentimientos… Nada de eso estaría pensando…Tal vez, hubiera sido feliz con él… Tal vez, no habría muerto.

Absorto, se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos y contempló una última vez el nombre de aquella mujer que ya jamás volvería a sonreírle, sacando una rosa para posarla sobre la tierra recién removida.

No lloraría, no gritaría ni sufriría por ella. Ya no más.

Ya todo había terminado.

—Adiós— murmuró a la nada. Se dio la vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos, cerrando aquel capítulo de su vida definitivamente— Es todo...

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Alzó la mirada y se detuvo, más como acto reflejo que por otra cosa. Un hombre moreno, de mediana estatura e incipiente barba lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombre. Sasuke se giró hacia él con la duda plasmada en su rostro indiferente, y el hombre arrojó el cigarrillo que fumaba para extinguirlo con un pie.

—Soy Asuma Sarutobi. Yo fui quien lo llamó— dijo él, extendiendo su mano, la cual Sasuke contempló, pero no estrechó, haciendo que Asuma la retrajera— Lamento su…

— ¿Qué quieres?— lo interrumpió, grosero. El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Soy… Bueno, era el abogado de la familia, e íntimo amigo de Inoichi.

— ¿Y eso me importa porque…?— continuó, impacientándose por tener que permanecer más tiempo del deseado en aquel cementerio. El otro hombre sólo ignoró el mordaz comentario con un ligero asentimiento.

—Verá, necesito hablar con usted sobre algo que la señora Yamanaka dejó en…— Asuma siguió hablando, pero Sasuke ya no lo escuchaba. Sus ojos habían sido capturados por dos orbes del color del cielo, que lo miraban, llorosas, junto a las tumbas que recientemente había visitado. El cabello rubio se mecía lentamente con la brisa, y el pálido rostro mostraba indicios de haber llorado hasta el cansancio.

Como obnubilado Sasuke contempló a aquella persona; cada rasgo, cada detalle…, y algo dio un vuelco en su interior.

Era imposible, pero… era ella…

_—_Estás viva…— murmuró en voz baja, pasando del hombre que tenía en frente para acercarse a quien fuera su primer y único amor. Sin embargo, a sólo unos pasos se detuvo, saliendo de aquella ensoñación.

No. No era ella. Contemplándola más de cerca pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de sólo una niña, una pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente sobre las tumbas de aquellas dos personas.

Sí, era ella, pero no a la vez no lo era. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando?

— ¿Señor Uchiha?— Sasuke parpadeó, regresando a la realidad, notando la comprensiva mirada de Asuma sobre él. No obstante, decidió ignorarlo, centrándose en descubrir si esa niña era real o sólo producto de su mente—. Es idéntica a su madre— acotó, mirando hacia el mismo lado.

— ¿Su madre?— preguntó en un hilo de voz, mucho más impactado de lo que hubiera querido. Sí era real.

—Sí. Fuku e Inoichi Yamanaka eran sus padres…— Sasuke reaccionó con rapidez al oír eso, pero Sarutobi no le dio tiempo de replicar— Fue fruto de un embarazo adolescente— Aclaró— Fuku se casó con Inoichi cuando tenía sólo quince años…

_Sólo quince años…_ Aquello resonó en su mente por un buen rato. Finalmente, sólo respondió con un leve cabeceo.

—Su nombre es Ino— continuó Asuma— Cumplirá doce en septiembre.

Asintió una vez más, demasiado impactado como para decir algo, sólo contemplando a la niña que en ese preciso momento volvió a alzar la vista hacia él, sosteniéndole la mirada. Y, muy a su pesar, Sasuke se estremeció, como hacia mucho no ocurría, frente a esos expresivos ojos como el mar.

Ella lo observaba como si estuviera acusándolo; como si preguntara en silencio: ¿quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué dejaste una rosa en la tumba de mi madre? Esos profundos ojos parecían penetrar en lo más profundo de su alma; querer devorarlo, descubrir sus más oscuros secretos. Y la recordó a _ella_. A sus ojos que lograban desarmarlo de la misma manera. Los mismos ojos que lo habían cautivado desde la primera vez, siendo sólo un niño; los que conocían cada parte de él, cada latido de su ser.

Era como verse reflejado en un espejo, veinte años atrás. Como si el tiempo ni hubiera pasado, como si Fuku jamás se hubiera ido.

—Uchiha-san— una vez más, regresó abruptamente a la realidad. Asuma había llamado su nombre de nuevo, carraspeando para hacerse notar junto a él— Sé que esto es difícil para usted, pero, ¿podría concederme un minuto de su tiempo?

Sasuke no dijo nada. Volvió a llevar la mirada hacia Ino, encontrándola abrazando a una mujer de cabello oscuro y mirada carmín.

— ¿Para qué?— volvió a hablar, usando su mejor tono indiferente.

Asuma Sarutobi carraspeó una vez más.

—Hay algo muy delicado que debo decirle. Por eso lo llamé.

El joven Uchiha lo miró de reojo.

—Bien. Te escucho.

—Aquí no— se apresuró a decir el otro, lanzándole una fugaz mirada a la niña y a la mujer— A unas calles de aquí hay una cafetería, ¿le importaría esperarme allá?

Sasuke bufó, desordenándose el cabello negro con impaciencia.

—Bien. Pero no tengo demasiado tiempo. Debo regresar esta misma noche a Tokyo, así que…

—Es realmente importante que hable con usted— lo cortó Asuma, en tono urgente— Le prometo no tardar demasiado.

Él asintió con desdeñosa condescendencia, mirando por última vez a la niña que seguía llorando junto a los sepulcros de sus padres antes de caminar hasta su auto, ya sin mirar atrás.

Todo estaba resuelto al fin. Fuku se había ido, y nunca volvería. Hablaría con ése hombre y luego regresaría a Tokyo, a su vida de siempre, olvidándose que alguna vez había amado y sido correspondido. Guardaría aquellos sentimiento donde nunca nadie los hallaría y se olvidaría de todo.

Porque ése había sido el adiós definitivo.

O al menos era eso lo que él creía...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N **del **A:**_

**Bien, nuevo fic. Ya sé que muchos dirán: "_tío, que mejor actualiza lo que ya tienes publicado" _pero realmente no puedo escribir si tengo tantas otras cosas perturbando mi mente.**

**Gracias por leer, y, sólo para quienes les interese, en breve también subiré una historia sobre Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, la cual no constará de más de tres capítulos. **

**Como sea, gracias a Llanca.**

**Saludos.**

**H.S.**


	2. ¿Padre?

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Capítulo Dos**

**¿Padre?**

**.**

Miró a través del líquido rojizo de su copa, perdiéndose durante varios segundos en algún lugar de su mente. Aun así podía sentir las miradas de reproche por parte de los pocos lugareños que estaban allí sobre él, aunque no les prestó mayor atención. Quizá las diez de la mañana no era la hora más adecuada para comenzar a beber, pero ¿a quién demonios le importaba? Bebía porque se le daba la gana, con su dinero, y no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, mucho menos a aquellos remilgados pueblerinos.

El sonido de la campanilla de aquella pintoresca cafetería con aires occidentales lo puso sobreaviso, como si predijera la presencia de aquel desconocido que lo había citado allí.

Bien por él, porque si Sasuke hubiera tenido que esperarlo por cinco minutos más se habría largado sin mirar atrás.

—Siento mucho la tardanza— se disculpó Asuma Sarutobi, colocando su maletín sobre la pequeña mesa redonda— Fue difícil despegar a Ino de sus padres…

Él asintió con aburrimiento, demostrando lo poco que eso le interesaba, y regresó la mirada al líquido de su copa mientras Asuma fruncía el ceño.

— ¿No cree que es demasiado temprano para beber?— Sasuke alzó la mirada, claramente molesto, cosa que acalló cualquier protesta por parte de su acompañante— Lo siento. Tal vez las cosas se hacen de forma diferente en la ciudad.

Él aceptó sus disculpas por mero desaire, acabando todo el vino de un solo trago.

—Te escucho— siseó sin más, mirando la hora de su reloj para recordarle a aquel sujeto lo valioso que era su tiempo. El otro hombre alzó una mano pidiendo un café y luego enfrentó su mirada.

—Es algo importante sobre Ino.

El joven Uchiha demostró verdadera sorpresa por primera vez, la cual disipó de su rostro casi de inmediato.

— ¿Qué con la mocosa?— inquirió con desdén, pidiendo más vino con una seña.

—Ino— le recordó, serio— Bueno, ahora que sus padres murieron no tiene a nadie que cuide de ella, y…

— ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con eso?— se impacientó.

Asuma separó los labios para hablar, pero el mesero los interrumpió, entregándole su café y rellenando la copa de Sasuke. Cuando éste desapareció, el hombre de tez trigueña suspiró, con algo de contrariedad.

—Si no me equivoco, usted y Fuku…— hizo una pausa, pasándose una mano por el cuello, como si no supiera qué palabras usar a continuación.

—Ella y yo, ¿qué?

—Ustedes… se conocían desde hace mucho, ¿no?

—Desde niños— aclaró Sasuke, moviendo elegantemente el líquido de su copa.

—Sí, pero me refiero a… ustedes se entendían más que como sólo amigos, ¿verdad? Es decir, tuvieron una relación…— comentó, dudoso.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Bueno… ¿Fuku no se ha puesto en contacto con usted últimamente?

—No. Hace poco más de doce años no hablamos. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería haberlo hecho?

El mayor soltó un leve resoplido y bebió de su café.

—Verá, señor Uchiha… Después del accidente encontré algo entre las pertenencias de Fuku que creo que usted debería ver…

— ¿Qué?— dejando de lado su copa, miró cómo el hombre rebuscaba dentro de su maletín, sacando un amarillento sobre que puso cuidadosamente delante suyo— ¿Qué es eso?

—Una carta. De puño y letra de Fuku— Sasuke frunció mucho más el ceño, sin entender— Para usted— aclaró Asuma, percibiendo su turbación.

—…

Él contempló el sobre todavía con el ceño fruncido, debatiéndose entre si tomarlo o no, demasiado perturbado como para hacer o decir algo.

Una carta de Fuku… ¿Para él? Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que ella no lo había olvidado a pesar de los años, pero se obligó a mantener su expresión fría.

Quizá había seguido amándolo a pesar de todo lo sucedido; sin embargo, decidió deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Su mirada se ensombreció, todavía indecisa, y Asuma lo percibió.

—Espero que no le moleste, pero me tomé la libertad de leerla. Yo no sabía qué decía, ni a quién iba dirigida hasta días después— Sasuke alzó la vista, enarcando una ceja en gesto intimidante— En verdad, le aseguro que debe leerla también. Yo… lo dejaré a solas un momento— Se lavantó de la mesa y caminó hasta el otro lado de la cafetería, cumpliendo con lo dicho.

Sasuke volvió a mirar la carta y la tomó entre sus manos, con gesto indeciso.

¿Qué diría esa carta? ¿Serían más excusas de Fuku, justificando el haberlo dejado? ¿Una carta de arrepentimiento, tal vez? Suspiró con desazón, desdoblando el papel, pero deteniéndose antes de alizarlo del todo. ¿Realmente le interesaba lo que allí había escrito?

— _¡Claro que te interesa si viene de parte de Fuku!— _dijo una voz en su interior, dando la orden final.

Con gesto perturbado posó sus ojos en la primera línea, tomando una larga bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a leer.

Asuma Sarutobi no había mentido; en efecto, ésa era la letra de Fuku.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_En verdad no sé como comenzar con esto, pues asumirlo es tan difícil para mí como imagino que lo será para ti. Por días he buscado las fuerzas necesarias para ponerme en contacto contigo, pero ya ves que no lo he logrado. Me duele volver a buscarte, pero me duele mucho más todo el daño que te hice; que nos hice. Eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, y sé que tú también me amas, por eso sufro mucho más, aún ahora._

_Y a pesar del todo el dolor que causé, quiero ser honesta por una vez en la vida._

_ Hace meses di a luz a una niña; mi primer hija; nuestra hija. Tuya y mía. ¡Sasuke! ¡Lo siento tanto! Pero éramos tan jóvenes…y yo estaba tan asustada… ¿Cómo podría pedirte que renunciaras a todos tus sueños para hacerte cargo de mí y de una hija que ninguno deseaba? No me creí capaz de hacerlo, tenía tanto miedo y éramos tan jóvenes que realmente no pensé con claridad. Temí que nos rechazaras, que me odiaras por haberme embarazado por accidente, que mis padres supieran de lo nuestro y me enviaran lejos… y también estaba Inoichi. Él era mayor que nosotros, tenía una profesión, se enamoró de mí a pesar de saber que yo no podía quererlo como a ti, mis padres lo adoraban y se hizo cargo de toda la responsabilidad en cuanto le dije que el bebé era suyo. Sasuke, sé que fue horrible lo que hice, y también sé que Inoichi nunca sospechó de mi embarazo, pero él ama a nuestra hija como si fuera suya y cada vez que los veo juntos no puedo imaginarme algo mejor para ella… Soy una persona detestable, y entiendo que debes estar odiándome, pero créeme cuando te digo que sé que mi hija es tuya. Lo veo en sus ojos, en su mirada… _

_Te amo, Sasuke, siempre le he hecho, y fue por ese amor que tuve alejarme al final… Es que, ¡oh, Sasuke! Tenías tantos sueños y ambiciones…tenías un futuro tan prometedor por delante… ¿Quién era yo para interponerme en tu camino? Te amaba tanto, pero no podía quedarme contigo, tenía que pensar en nuestra hija, en darle la vida que ni tú ni yo podíamos darle._

_Teníamos sólo quince años, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?_

La carta seguía con manchas de tinta y letras borrosas.

Sasuke apartó la vista y arrugó el papel entre sus dedos, apretando la mandíbula con frustración.

¿Una hija? ¿Suya? La niña del cementerio… ¿era su hija? ¡¿Por qué Fuku le había hecho algo como eso?!

Sentía rabia, ira, odio. Quería salir de ese lugar. Desaparecer para siempre.

— ¿Uchiha-san?— la voz de Asuma lo distrajo— ¿Estás bien?— lo tuteó, mirándolo con comprensión abrumadora.

Sasuke no dijo nada; sólo apretó mucho más la mandíbula y tensó su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién más…lo sabe?— logró mascullar después de unos segundos, dejando la maltrecha carta sobre la mesa. El abogado se sentó, negando en silencio.

—No lo sé. Por lo que pude adivinar, ella escribió la carta hace tiempo.

— ¿La niña lo sabe?

—No— fue su escueta respuesta. Sasuke asintió, parándose— ¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó Asuma, poniéndose en pie para evitar que se fuera. Él se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, indiferente.

—No es algo que me incumba— sentenció, intentando alejarse, pero la mano de Asuma lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué dices?— espetó, entre molesto y confuso— Ella es tu…

—Eso no me consta— lo interrumpió, brusco, liberándose de su agarre de un tirón.

—Pues tiene fácil solución— dijo el abogado, parco— Mira, adoro a esa niña como si fuera mi hija, y haré cualquier cosa para asegurar su bienestar. Y si tú eres su verdadero padre, quiero que ella lo sepa ahora que llora todas las noches porque cree que perdió a toda su familia…

—Un pedazo de papel no significa nada— gruñó Sasuke, enfrentándolo— Nada me asegura que esa niña sea mi hija, y nada me obliga a quedarme con ella.

— ¡Nadie pidió tal cosa!— se exasperó el mayor, bajando inmediatamente la voz después de eso— Mira, Uchiha-san— dijo con más calma—, como ya dije, adoro a esa niña, al igual que mi esposa, y los dos estamos dispuestos a hacernos cargo de ella.

—Perfecto— siseó él, insolente— Entonces no me necesitan.

Intentó irse, pero nuevamente fue detenido.

—Sé que es demasiado para ti, pero, por favor, siéntate y escúchame— pidió el mayor con calma, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara de reojo, dándose cuenta de que no tenía otra salida.

—Bien.

—Gracias— Asuma suspiró, sentándose también— No creo que estés al pendiente, pero los trámites de adopción de un niño son muy difíciles si no hay familiares directos o un testamento…

Sasuke alzó las cejas con desconfianza.

— ¿Fuku y su esposo no tenían familia?— dijo sin pensar.

—Los padres de Fuku fallecieron hace unos años, e Inoichi tenía un primo… Santa, ése era su nombre, pero había perdido contacto con él desde la adolescencia— hizo una pausa y suspiró— Es por eso que la confesión de Fuku nos vino de maravilla. No te pido que te hagas cargo de Ino; si realmente eres su padre no tendrás que cuidarla. Mi esposa y yo queremos que nos cedas la custodia, y nunca más volverás a saber de nosotros si no lo deseas.

Él escuchó en silencio, sonriendo cínicamente.

—Me necesitas para ahorrarte todo el papeleo burocrático…— resolvió, contemplando el vino de su copa una vez más para luego volver a alzar la mirada— A ver si entendí: quieres que me haga una prueba de ADN con la niña para saber si soy su padre; si esa prueba es positiva, quieres que te 'regale' a la mocosa sin poner pegas en el asunto, ¿verdad?

Asuma frunció el entrecejo con enojo.

—Su nombre es Ino, Uchiha Sasuke. Y no nos engañemos, a leguas se ve que no eres la clase de hombre que sabe cuidar o se interesa por los niños— aseveró— ¿Por qué no hablamos claro? Acabas de descubrir que tienes una hija y parece no importarte. Se nota que no te interesa ser padre, mucho menos el bienestar de Ino. En cambio a mí sí; la tuve en mis brazos cuando nació y la he visto crecer…— Sasuke bufó— No tienes que hacer nada; ni siquiera decirle la verdad a Ino si no quieres…

— ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo piensan justificar una prueba de ADN? La chiquilla tiene unos… ¿qué? ¿Once? Ya no es un bebé.

—Encontraremos una solución a eso, pero, por favor, hazte la prueba, y te aseguro que, de ser positiva, sólo firmarás unos papeles y no volverás a saber de nosotros nunca más…

Sasuke meditó aquello en silencio, observando el fondo de su copa con demasiado interés.

Una hija… Desde que recordaba estaba solo; además de Fuku, jamás había tenido a nadie, siempre se había ocupado de sí mismo y de nadie más. Tenía una vida que había logrado conseguir a base de mucho esfuerzo, y en ella no había lugar para nadie más que él. ¡Ni siquiera deseaba tener hijos en el futuro, ni ninguna otra clase de responsabilidad como esa, ¿qué haría con una niña de doce años a la que ni siquiera conocía?! Sin embargo, por otro lado, si la carta era real, no podía negar el hecho de que esa niña llevara su sangre y la de Fuku le causaba cierta curiosidad, y algo que no podía descifrar. Justo cuando creía haber perdido al amor de su vida pasaba aquello, y de pronto se veía a sí mismo en la situación menos pensada, haciéndose esa clase de planteos.

No, Sasuke Uchiha no era así. Él no era alguien que se preocupaba, o siquiera miraba, a los demás. Él no podía ser un padre de familia. Él no podía criar a una hija que no sabía quien era. Él ya no quería aceptar que recordar a Fuku aún le causaba dolor.

—Está bien. Haremos la prueba y, de ser positiva, firmaré lo que quieras— gruñó, sin dejar de ver el fondo de su copa— Sólo con una condición: no quiero que la niña se entere; no quiero que me busque ni que intente contactarme, por el motivo que sea, nunca. ¿Está claro?

Asuma relajó sus facciones y suspiró.

— ¿No desea al menos conocerla?

—Creo que he sido bastante claro en ese…

— ¿Asuma?

Sasuke calló al verse interrumpido y desvió la mirada primero hacia la mujer de ojos escarlatas que había hablado, y luego en la llorosa niña que la acompañaba. Ella lo miró también, y Sasuke se estremeció como nunca antes. Esos ojos, su rostro, el cabello, la niña era idéntica a su madre hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Verla a los ojos, para Sasuke, era como estarse viendo reflejado en los ojos de la misma Fuku años atrás.

—Ah, Kurenai, Ino…— Asuma se puso en pie,guardando rápidamente la carta de Fuku entre sus cosas— Olvidé que venían, yo… Les presento al señor Uchiha— dijo, un tanto ansioso— Señor Uchiha, ellas son mi esposa , Kurenai, e Ino, la hija de Fuku…

Sasuke volvió a enfocarse en la niña, que seguía mirándolo fijamente, y luego saludó a la mujer con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Es un verdadero gusto, señor Uchiha— saludó Kurenai— ¿Era usted amigo de Inoichi?

—No— contestó el aludido, con demasiada frialdad.

—Usted era amigo de mi madre— afirmó la chiquilla, haciéndose oír por primera vez y logrando que Sasuke volviera a mirarla— Dejó una flor sobre su tumba. Yo lo vi— aseguró, provocando que Sasuke arqueara una ceja. Había algo en los ojos de aquella chiquilla que le resultaba ligeramente inquietante— ¿Conoció a mi padre?

Irremediablemente se tensó ante aquella pregunta, aunque no tuvo que responder, pues Asuma fue más rápido.

—El señor Uchiha y tu mamá fueron muy amigos, Ino. ¿No es así, señor Uchiha?

Sasuke parpadeó, regresando a la realidad.

—Inseparables— contestó, con elaborado e innecesario sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos para alzar el rostro, gesto que, para su sorpresa, la niña imitó a la perfección.

—Yo lo conozco. Mi mamá tenía una fotografía suya entre las cosas que no quería que papá viera.

—Ino…— la voz de advertencia de Asuma pareció silenciar todo posible comentario antes de que Sasuke pudiera asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Ino, cariño, ¿no quieres un postre?— propuso Kurenai, sonriendo. La niña frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que odio las cosas dulces, tía Kurenai.

Sasuke abrió levemente los ojos. Esa era la primera cosa que veía en común con la chiquilla.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Tú ya terminaste aquí, Asuma?

—Por supuesto que terminó— contestó el joven Uchiha, volviéndose a sentar— Me voy esta tarde para firmar algunos papeles de mi compañía, pero regresaré mañana y extenderé mi estadía unos días, hasta que todo el asunto se resuelva— informó, indiferente.

—Entiendo… No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, muchas gracias por todo— el mayor suspiró con alivio, dirigiéndose a su esposa— Podemos irnos ya.

—Claro. Hasta pronto, señor Uchiha.

—Hmp.

—Adiós— Ino se acercó a él y extendió una de sus pálidas manos. Sasuke vaciló, pero terminó estrechándola, sintiendo una extraña corriente recorrerlo al tocar aquella piel tan blanca y suave. Cuando se separaron, la niña caminó junto a los dos adultos hacia salida, y Sasuke la siguió con la mirada hasta que se le perdió de vista.

Hija suya o no había algo en ella que le incomodaba. Tal vez el increíble parecido con su madre; tenía que ser eso. Después de horas de viaje haciéndose a la idea de que ya no volvería a ver al amor de su vida resultaba chocante el ver a su hija tan parecida a ella, joven, rozagante y llena de vida, tal y como la última vez que había visto a Fuku, el día en que ella lo había dejado… Moviendo la cabeza se deshizo de aquellos recuerdos y pidió más vino.

En su historia sólo había existido un error, y ése era el haberse rebajado a creer en el amor que Fuku supuestamente le había profesado. Sasuke ya había aprendido la lección, y no volvería a cometer aquel error con esa niña.

Por muy su _hija_ que pudiera ser.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N **del **A:**_

**Gracias por leer, y por haber dejado sus reviews. Escribir no es tan fácil como parece, por eso lindo ver que reconocen el esfuerzo de uno.**

**Saludos.**

**H.S.**


	3. Paternidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**3**

**Paternidad**

**.**

* * *

.

—Se… ¿Señor Uchiha?

Sasuke despegó la espalda de la pared blanca e irguió su cuerpo, observando a la asistente médico con una mirada neutral.

— Sí.

La muchacha se acomodó las gruesas gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y lo observó también, sonrojándose levemente.

—Mi-Mi nombre es Matsuri y me haré cargo de sus muestras, señor— le sonrió, abriéndole paso hacia una pequeña sala— Pase por aquí, por favor. La doctora Shizune enseguida tomará…— Matsuri volteó hacia la puerta, intentando entrar en la habitación pero golpeándose la nariz contra la pared, haciendo que Sasuke arqueara una ceja.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Por supuesto!— se apresuró a aclarar la chica, sonrojándose hasta las orejas mientras volvía a acomodarse las gafas— Es que cambiaron la graduación de mis lentes y…

—Matsuri— la asistente guardó silencio, soltando una risilla nerviosa.

— Lo siento, Shizune-san.

Sasuke alzó la vista, encontrándose con una mujer de bata blanca y corto cabello negro que estaba esperándolo con una sonrisa amable dentro de la sala.

—Señor Uchiha, adelante, por favor. Matsuri, hazte cargo de la prueba de los Kaguya, ¿quieres? Puedes cerrar la puerta— le sonrió con cortesía— Disculpe a mi asistente. Es su primer día y es algo… Bueno, inexperta. ¿Está listo?

—Hmp— como respuesta final el joven Uchiha le enseñó uno de sus brazos, desviando la mirada hacia un lado. Shizune suspiró y procedió a colocarse los guantes de látex y abrir una aguja.

— ¿Conoce el procedimiento?

—Me sacan sangre, la comparan con la de la niña y me dicen los resultados— soltó con insolencia, ahogando un siseo al sentir la aguja extrayendo su sangre.

—Eso es en principio. Sostenga esto y doble al brazo— le ordenó la mujer, dejando la jeringa con sangre sobre una pequeña charola plateada para abrir otro paquete— También necesito su saliva. Sólo para estar seguros. Ábrala— Sasuke la miró y frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para permitir el hisopado— ¿Sabe? Conozco a Ino desde que nació. Trabajé con su padre… Bueno, con Inoichi. Y era muy amiga de Fuku— suspiró— Eran buenas personas, y usted tendrá suerte si esa maravillosa niña lleva su sangre…Ahora mismo ella y Asuma están en la otra habitación. Le dijimos que es sólo un examen de rutina, así que…

— ¿Es todo?— la cortó el joven Uchiha, nuevamente con insolencia. Shizune frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Sí, es todo. Sé que usted no es de por aquí, así que le daré los resultados a Asuma en cuanto lleguen— comentó mientras colocaba las muestras en un contenedor— ¡Matsuri!

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, y la joven asistente entró como una ráfaga, sosteniendo una charola con más contenedores que casi tiró al suelo.

— ¡Aquí estoy, Shizune-san!

—Sí, ya te vi...— murmuró la mayor, deshaciéndose de los guantes mientras caminaba hacia la puerta— Etiqueta estas pruebas y llévalas al laboratorio, ¿quieres? Usted puede irse, Uchiha-san. Que tenga un buen día.

—Hmp.

Sasuke no se molestó en elaborar un saludo decente. Cuando Shizune abandonó la habitación no tardó en salir detrás, todavía sosteniendo el algodón que tenía sobre la pequeña herida que la aguja había dejado en su piel. Repentinamente algo vibró en su chaqueta, y sin más se detuvo en medio del corredor antes de llegar a la salida, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo para observar el número de la pantalla, gruñendo por lo bajo al ver de quién se trataba y volviendo a dejar el aparato dentro de sus ropas.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no sería nada...

La puerta a su lado se abrió, y las dos personas que iban a salir por ella se detuvieron al verlo. Asuma contuvo la respiración un momento, y la niña rubia que lo acompañaba sólo frunció el ceño con intriga.

— ¿Uchiha-san?— Sasuke se tensó contra su voluntad al encontrar con su mirada los ojos curiosos de Ino— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿También le sacaron sangre?— inquirió, observando su brazo flexionado.

Él parpadeó, perplejo e inusitadamente sin saber qué decir.

—Sí— murmuró sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Está enfermo?— la niña abrió mucho sus expresivos ojos claros, como si intentara analizarlo.

—Ino, no es correcto hacer esa clase de preguntas— interrumpió el mayor de los tres, oportunamente— El señor Uchiha debe tener sus motivos, y no tiene porqué darnos explicaciones, pequeña.

—Oh— ella volvió a mirar a Sasuke, que seguía callado, y torció los labios— Yo vine a hacerme una prueba de sangre y saliva para saber si tengo alguna enfermedad— comentó, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Y usted por qué vino a este hospital? Creí que vivía en...

— ¡Mira la hora!— exclamó Asuma, con falsa alarma— Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo a la escuela, Ino.

—Pero, tío Asuma...

—Sin discusión. Vamos ya— colocó una mano en la espalda de la niña y comenzó a llevarla hacia la salida, visiblemente nervioso, cosa que hizo que Sasuke quisiera golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Fue una verdadera casualidad volver a encontrarlo, Uchiha-san, pero tenemos que irnos!

— ¡Ya! ¡Yo puedo caminar sola, tío!— la niña protestó y se giró hacia Sasuke, mirándolo con sus expresivos ojos celestes hasta que tuvo que desviar el rostro para seguir caminando, dejándolo atrás, con una sensación extraña bullendo en su interior al reparar en lo desarmado que esa curiosa mirada lo había dejado.

¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba con él?

.

* * *

.

— _¿Llegaste a salvo?_

—Tsk; claro que sí, idiota— bufó con hastío, dejando las llaves sobre la pequeña mesilla para cerrar la puerta de un puntapié.

—_Me alegra oír eso… Espera. En realidad no, porque si tú murieras yo me quedaría con tu parte de la compañía— _el muchacho al otro lado de la línea rió— _¿Cuánto tiempo dices que te llevarán esos 'asuntos personales', teme? Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo tienes asuntos personales?_

—Regresaré a Tokio en el primer vuelo de mañana. El resto no te importa.

—_Ya, ya. Pero no olvides que a las diez te necesito aquí para firmar esos contratos; y, además, el lunes a primera hora tenemos que salir para…_— Sasuke apartó el móvil de su oreja y cortó la comunicación, echándose sobre la prolija cama con una mueca de cansancio surcando su rostro. Segundos después el aparato comenzó a vibrar a su lado, pero lo ignoró, sabiendo que se trataba de su socio nuevamente.

Al cabo de unos volvió a levantarse, encendió la ducha y la aclimató a su gusto. Tomó un baño rápido y salió del servicio anudando una toalla a su cintura mientras bebía un jugo de naranja del frigobar, caminando directamente hacia el olvidado teléfono que había dejado sobre la almohada blanca, sentándose a un lado de la cama mientras buscaba el número que necesitaba. En tres días partiría a un viaje de negocios por varias semanas, y sabía que tenía que centrar toda su concentración en aquel asunto. Por tal motivo debía hablar con Asuma Sarutobi y averiguar de la fecha de entrega de la bendita prueba de paternidad, que estúpidamente se había olvidado de preguntar a la tal Shizune, y deshacerse de ese asunto antes de que comenzara a interferir en su vida. Padre o no, un hombre tan ocupado como él no podía permitírselo.

Finalmente encontró el número de Asuma y presionó la pantalla, esperando mientras movía la pierna derecha con impaciencia.

—_Se ha comunicado con la casa de la familia Sarutobi. Lamentamos no poder atenderlo ahora, pero deje su mensaje después del tono, por favor._— Sasuke bufó lejos de la bocina y se rascó una ceja distraídamente con el pulgar antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Hoy en el hospital no pude decirte que mañana regresaré a la ciudad y luego saldré en un viaje de negocios por varias semanas, así que esperaré tu llamado en cuanto tengan los resultados de la prueba de paternidad de la niña para… hacer espacio en mi agenda y firmar lo que tenga que firmar, si el resultado es positivo— gruñó, decidiendo de inmediato que decir aquello tal vez no había sido una buena idea, aunque lo ignoró al oír el anuncio de batería baja de su teléfono— No tengo carga en mi batería; si algo pasa estaré en el Hotel Eki por esta noche. Esperaré tu llamado. Estás avisado— dijo, y colgó con otro bufido, lanzando el móvil lejos mientras se tiraba sobre la cama, mirando al techo con pereza .

Al cabo de un rato se vistió con unos pantalones deportivos de color gris y una sudadera azul; luego dobló cuidadosamente el resto de su ropa dentro de la maleta y se sentó tras el pequeño escritorio con su portátil para empezar a revisar los documentos que debía leer antes de su próxima junta.

Abrió varios archivos, encontrando entre ellos algunos correos basura de parte de su socio, los cuales sólo consistían en fotografías semipornográficas que ni se molestó en observar detalladamente. Ignorándolas, sólo se evocó a su trabajo, como siempre hacía cada vez que se sentía fuera de órbita.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando decidió quitarse los lentes (que sólo usaba para trabajar y cuando estaba completamente a solas) y descansar unos minutos, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio. Pidió un café a la recepción y lo tomó junto a la ventana, haciendo un alto y observando el atardecer, por primera vez a muchos años.

— _¡De verdad odio los atardeceres, Sasuke-kun!_

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque sólo anuncian que llega la noche y todo se vuelve oscuro y aterrador…_

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado ante aquel recuerdo de su niñez, cuando ni siquiera sospechaba que un día amaría a Fuku mucho más que a su vida; ni que ella lo traicionaría de la forma en que lo había hecho.

Muy a su pesar aquello seguía molestándole y, para incrementar su fastidio, no lo dejaba tranquilo. Todavía no encontraba tiempo necesario para poner en orden sus sentimientos, enfadarse o simplemente soltar alguna maldición ahogada y seguir con su vida. En verdad se sentía traicionado, en cierta forma; no obstante, si Fuku le hubiese dicho que esperaba un hijo suyo, ¿lo habría abandonado todo por cuidar de ella y su hija? ¿Hubiese sido capaz, aun así, de conseguir todo lo que tenía y siempre había soñado teniendo que hacerse cargo de una familia? Meditó la respuesta en silencio, sin apartar la vista del cristal. Los últimos rayos de sol acariciaron su rostro, descendiendo hasta abrirle paso a la incipiente noche, manchada con pequeños retazos de diferentes matices de naranja, rosa y gris. Parecía que iba a llover.

El café hacía rato se había enfriado en sus manos, y ya no despredía aquella humeante y embriagadora fragancia, por lo que Sasuke lo dejó a un lado y se recargó en el vidrio, cruzándose de brazos y moviendo la cabeza para distraer sus pensamientos hacia otros rumbos, como los contratos que debía firmar al día siguiente, los cuales culminarían uno de los mejores negocios de toda su carrera.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó la vibración sobre la madera de la mesilla de noche, sobrecogiéndolo. Observó el móvil fijamente antes de contestar, y, tras asegurarse de que no se trataba nuevamente de su socio, Uzumaki Naruto, presionó la pantalla, llevándose el aparato junto a la oreja.

— ¿Diga?

— _¿Sasuke-san?_— escuchó una angustiada voz al otro lado de la bocina— _Soy Asuma Sarutobi_— dijo; Sasuke creyó escuchar un sollozo ahogado tras él— _Lamento molestarlo, pero…Ino desapareció_— abrió los ojos con sorpresa, deshaciéndose de aquel gesto casi de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo que desapareció? ¿Dónde está?— sin entender porqué, exigió saber aquello, escuchando un nuevo sollozo tras Asuma.

—_No sabemos. El padre de mi esposa enfermó; dejamos a Ino en la escuela luego de salir del hospital y estuvimos todo el día en casa de mis suegros… Se suponía que la madre de uno de sus amigos iría por ella e Ino nos esperaría aquí… ¡No sé qué pudo haber pasado!_— el hombre hizo una pausa; Sasuke escuchó que la mujer que estaba con él le decía algo y después lloraba con fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—_La carta…_— murmuró su interlocutor, pasmado— _Parece que Ino encontró la carta de su madre_.

— ¿Es una broma?— Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás— ¡¿Cómo...?!— inspiró e intentó sosegarse— De modo que ahora sabe que yo posiblemente sea su...— se quedó callado, descubriendo que ni siquiera podía completar la frase.

—_Eso parece— _Asuma suspiró— _De verdad lo lamento. Ella no suele husmear en mis cosas. No sé que pudo llevarla a hacerlo._

— ¡Eso no me...!— el joven Uchiha calló al recordar su mensaje, sintiéndose muy estúpido de pronto. Cerró los ojos y reprimió una maldición, sintiendo algo muy parecido a la culpa invadirlo— ¿Se llevó sus cosas? ¿Ropa, dinero, una maleta?

—_No. Todo está aquí, aunque no sé si tiene dinero. Y están anunciando lluvia._

Sasuke gruñó.

—No puede llegar muy lejos sin dinero— sentenció.

—_También estoy seguro de que escuchó su mensaje, por eso lo llamé. Sin embargo, si no fue a buscarlo no sé adónde más pudo haber ido._

— ¿Y con sus amigos? Porque tiene amigos, ¿verdad?

—_Ya los llamamos a todos, pero nadie la ha visto después de la escuela. Usted era nuestra última opción. Ino es una niña muy temperamental. Creímos que tal vez habría ido a enfrentarlo._

—Ya veo...— bufó, sentándose en la cama—. Aquí no ha venido, pero les avisaré si aparece. Ustedes llámenme si la encuentran o necesitan algo— soltó antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y Asuma no le dio tiempo a retractarse:

—_Muchas gracias. Así lo haremos._

La comunicación se cortó sola a causa de la falta de batería, dejando a Sasuke con sus excusas en la boca, contrariado y molesto. Luego buscó el cargador en su maleta, dándose cuenta de que no lo tenía.

_"Diablos"_, pensó, lanzando un bufido.

Sin embargo, no le prestó mayor atención al asunto y una vez más se echó sobre la cama, recargando un brazo sobre la frente.

—De modo que la mocosa huyó de su casa…— musitó, pensativo. Por un segundo aquello le hizo gracia, pues escapar de su hogar adoptivo se había convertido en su especialidad cuando niño. Al parecer tenía algo en común con ella. Fuku siempre había sido más diplomática con sus problemas, y no solía escapar de su casa, pero Sasuke recordaba que una vez lo había hecho, tras la muerte de su abuela, y que nadie había logrado encontrarla durante horas, hasta que ella misma había decidido regresar, sin decirle a nadie en dónde estaba metido. A nadie excepto a él; resultaba que sólo había escapado hacia su lugar favorito, quedándose a ver el atardecer... De pronto, Sasuke tuvo una idea, y se sentó sobre el edredón, frunciendo el ceño.

Levantó el teléfono de la habitación y marcó el número de la casa de Asuma, pero nadie contestó. Intentó otras seis veces y nada. Quiso hablarle a su móvil pero descubrió que no sabía el número, y que el cielo cada vez prometía más lluvia.

—_Estupendo_— gruñó, ansioso. Después, tamborileó los dedos y miró hacia la puerta, indeciso.

¿Qué si la niña era su hija y de verdad estaba en peligro? Quizá era un ermitaño, frío, déspota y huraño sin corazón, pero no podía negar que la posibilidad existía, y que no podía ignorarla, por mucho que se esforzara en hacerlo.

Harto del debate mental se levantó de un salto, se puso unos zapatos deportivos y tomó las llaves del coche que había rentado, corriendo hacia la salida. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tampoco lo pensó demasiado. Dio aviso en la recepción por si la niña se aparecía por allí y prácticamente corrió hacia la camioneta, sin dejar de reprocharse su actitud a cada paso que daba.

_"Eres un idiota por meterte en esto…", pensó, pero en ningún momento se detuvo. Sólo encendió el motor y avanzó por las oscuras calles, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que nada relacionado con la niña le importaba, pero sin retroceder en ningún momento._

Recordaba vagamente el parque de la ciudad, a pesar de que lo había visitado muchas veces mientras vivía allí de niño, pero sí recordaba perfectamente el camino. En cuanto vislumbró los inmensos árboles detuvo la camioneta a un lado de la calle y, tras pensarlo varias veces, salió al húmedo aire de la noche, chocando contra todas las personas que buscaban protegerse de la lluvia que amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento.

La noche había caído definitivamente; las luces del parque eran tan tenues que Sasuke apenas podía ver entre las sombras que los desnudos árboles de sakura producían y las personas urgidas que todavía transitaban por los senderos. Aun así se metió entre la multitud, decidido, y se internó en la espesura del parque bajo la luz de las farolas, observando atentamente a cada persona que se cruzaba, intentando encontrar la pequeña cabeza rubia de Ino , pero nada. Recorrió el parque de una punta a la otra, revisó cada rincón y tampoco halló nada.

Ya había recorrido la mitad del parque cuando, desalentado, se paró en medio del sendero, pasándose una mano por el cabello a la vez que bufaba. Entonces, como por inercia su mirada se posó en la solitaria banca junto a un enorme árbol que estaba a su derecha, y allí estaba Ino, vestida con su uniforme escolar, aferrada con ambas manos a la madera clara, con las rodillas juntas y los hombros encogidos, muy quieta.

Sasuke se volteó completamente hacia ella y la contempló en silencio; por un segundo su mente le jugó una mala pasada y creyó estar viendo a Fuku una vez más, pero se deshizo de aquella idea de inmediato, sintiéndose paralizado.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Había encontrado a la niña, pero no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer con ella. ¿Debía hablarle? ¿Regañarla por haber huido y sermonearla como lo haría un padre? La sola idea bastó para estremecerlo. Nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras fuera del ámbito corporativo; no tenía ni la menor idea de como tratar con niños, pues desde que había dejado de ser uno no había vuelto a hacerlo. Tampoco podía largarse sin más, pues la niña corría peligro estando sola a esas horas, y tal vez no le interesaba, pero no era un maldito desgraciado como para dejar que algo malo le pasara. Así que no dijo nada, sólo caminó hacia ella y tomó asiento sobre la misma banca, en silencio, pues no sabía que podría decir. Se dio cuenta de que Ino lo miraba de reojo, notando también sus ojos hinchados y llorosos.

—Mi mamá solía traerme aquí cuando era pequeña— dijo, de la nada— Era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo...

—Lo sé— contestó él automáticamente, procurando no decir nada más.

Un prolongado silencio se formó entre ellos después de eso, siendo interrumpido por la niña al cabo de unos minutos:

— ¿Es verdad eso de que usted es mi padre?— soltó sin rodeos, mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke enfrentó su mirada y se permitió pestañear con turbación; la actitud de la niña le recordó brevemente a su fallecido hermano mayor, aunque deshechó rápidamente aquel pensamiento.

—No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabe? Mi madre dejó una carta que lo dice, ¿quiere que se la enseñe?— exclamó la niña, exaltada, enseñándole el arrugado trozo de papel que tenía entre las manos— Inoichi fue mi verdadero papá. A usted no lo conozco.

—Puedes pensar eso si quieres; después de todo, es la verdad— dijo él, procurando mantenerse sereno— Si lo sabes todo podremos ahorrarnos muchos tiempo y...

— ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?— refutó la Ino de pronto, dejando las formalidades de lado, con la voz estremecida— Si eres mi padre, ¿por qué nunca quisiste conocerme? ¿Por qué nunca te había visto? ¿Qué te hicimos mi mamá y yo?

Eso lo desarmó por completo. La niña lo culpaba por algo que, por una vez en su vida, no había sido su culpa, pero aun así se vio imposibilitado de defenderse como lo hubiera hecho normalmente, mandando al demonio a quien se hubiera atrevido a hablarle de esa forma.

—Es algo complicado, niña— se limitó a responder, intentando concluir el tema.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es complicado? ¿Crees que no podría entenderlo? Tengo casi doce años, no cinco.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, esquivando aquellos ojos que casi le parecían acusadores, sobándose el cuello con una mano.

—Mira, ni siquiera sabía que existías hasta hace un par de semanas, así que no soy el que buscas— soltó, frustrado al no poder sostenerle la mirada, como si fuera un estúpido quinceañero nervioso.

— ¿Mi mamá no te lo dijo?— inquirió ella, con una expresión que oscilaba entre la confusión y el enfado.

—No. Esa carta la escribió hace años, pero nunca la envió.

— ¿Por qué?

Sasuke bufó, harto de hablar tanto.

—No lo sé. No la he visto desde que tenía quince— suspiró— No soy la persona a la que deberías hacerle estas preguntas.

La niña miró al frente y guardó un dubitativo silencio. No lloraba ni parecía dispuesta a hacer un berrinche, lo cual fue un alivio para el joven Uchiha.

—Si ella te lo hubiera dicho... ¿Hubieras querido conocerme?

Él chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, pasándose una mano por el cabello nuevamente.

—No lo sé... Ya vamos; lloverá en cualquier momento.

Ino lo miró fijamente una vez más; sus enormes ojos claros estaban vidriosos y se mordía el labio inferior para que dejara de temblar.

—Escuché tu mensaje— Sasuke se vio obligado a detenerse y girarse a verla— La... La prueba de sangre y saliva no era para saber si estoy enferma... era para saber si tú eres mi verdadero padre, ¿verdad?

Él abrió la boca, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía refutar nada, mucho menos mentir.

—Sí.

—Y si los resultados son positivos, como tú dijiste, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?— Ino se paró y le hizo frente, turbándolo por un momento.

—Nada cambiará. Vivirás con Asuma y su esposa, y nunca tendrás que volver a verme.

— ¿No te importa que yo sea tu hija?— sollozó repentinamente, a punto de quebrarse.

—No es que no...— Sasuke chasqueó la lengua otra vez, pasándose una mano por el rostro— Te dije que es complicado... Mi vida no es apta para tener niños bajo mi cuidado. Siempre me cuidé sólo; no tengo idea de cómo cuidar de alguien más.

— ¿Entonces vas a regalarme?

—Suena peor de lo que es, niña. Y no voy a regalarte. Tú quieres a Asuma, y estarás bien con él y su esposa. Tendrás una familia de verdad.

—Pero tú eres mi familia de verdad.

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras para seguir refutando. De nuevo se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó un resoplido. Entonces Ino rompió en llanto desconsoladamente, alertándolo y llenándolo de un inusitado pavor. Sasuke había visto llorar a decenas de mujeres por su culpa y eso jamás le había provocado el menor estremecimiento, pero las lágrimas de aquella chiquilla, extrañamente, se sentían como dagas en su pecho.

Y de pronto ya no vio a una niña llorando, sino a Fuku, la mujer que tanto había amado y que su tonto corazón se negaba a olvidar; y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, permitiéndole llorar en su pecho mientras se aferraba a aquel cuerpo menudo y cálido casi con desesperación.

—No quiero que vuelvan a abandonarme— hipó la falsa Fuku, y Sasuke la pegó mucho más a su cuerpo, volviendo a sentir aquella calidez en el pecho que no sentía desde los quince años.

Ella también se abrazó a él; de forma gradual colocó los delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura y lloró sobre su ropa.

Era extraño. Sasuke nunca dejaba que nadie lo tocara. Había tenido varias amantes a lo largo de los años, claro, pero un abrazo, esa clase de contacto físico sólo lo había tenido con Fuku, nadie más le parecía merecedor de ese gesto. Nadie salvo Fuku, y ahora su hija.

Dejó que ella se calmara poco a poco, y la cubrió con su sudadera cuando la lluvia cayó al fin, guiándola hacia la camioneta, en donde se cubrieron del aguacero. Para entonces Ino ya estaba mucho más tranquila y había dejado de llorar, aunque sus ojos seguían rojos e hinchados.

Sasuke suspiró antes de poner la camioneta en marcha y avanzar bajo la lluvia.

—Necesito que me digas que dirección tomar para ir a casa de Asuma.

—Está lejos de aquí— señaló ella, tiritando— Tuve que subirme a dos autobuses para llegar.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco.

—Hmp... Si está demasiado lejos pasaremos por mi hotel para que te preste algo seco y avisarles a Asuma y su esposa que estás bien, pero tendrás que darme su...

— ¿Tienes hijos, Sasuke?

— ¿Qué?— parpadeó, confundido, sin desviar la vista del camino. Ino se acomodó sobre su asiento y enderezó la espalda.

—Que si tienes hijos.

—No, no tengo.

— ¿Estás casado?

—No.

— ¿Tienes novia?

Sasuke la contempló de reojo, arqueando una ceja por su actitud tan calmada y lozana.

—No.

— ¿Eres gay?

—No— contestó, escueto, dando por terminado el asunto con su tono intimidante, pero la chiquilla no pareció intimidarse.

— ¿Sales con alguien?

—No.

— ¿Tienes citas?

Chasqueó la lengua, observando el espejo retrovisor.

—No tengo tiempo para tener hijos, novias o citas— contestó, rotundo, girando el volante— Sólo me dedico a mi trabajo.

—Oh... ¿Y en qué trabajas?

—Soy abogado, pero hace algunos años fundé mi propia compañía y ahora me dedico a eso.

— ¿Eres el jefe?

—Podría decirse; yo me encargo de los asuntos administrativos, y mi socio de cerrar los tratos. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

—Sólo es curiosidad. ¿Te gustan la nueces?

Sasuke la miró de reojo una vez más, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, sí me gustan.

—También a mí.

—Llegamos.

Entraron en la cochera y los dos salieron del vehículo para subir al ascensor, marcando el número del piso de Sasuke.

—Puedes darte una ducha caliente. Te prestaré algo que te quede, pero antes apunta el número de Asuma.

Ino obedeció sin intercambiar palabra. Sasuke le dio una bata y buscó entre su ropa lo más pequeño que pudiera encontrar. Finalmente le dio una camisa blanca y la niña se metió al baño sin objeciones.

— _¿Diga?_

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Encontré a la niña. Estaba en el parque— informó, a su escueta personal manera, oyendo los suspiros de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Cómo está? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien? ¿En dónde estaba?_

Sasuke se alejó de la bocina, aturdido, y esperó unos segundos antes de continuar la conversación.

—Todo está bien. Estaba en el parque Furijama. Ella sola fue hasta allí. No le pasó nada malo.

— _¡Gracias a todos los Santos!—_ Asuma Sarutobi exhaló el aire de sus pulmones— _Muchas, muchas gracias Uchiha-san… _

—No fue nada— suspiró Sasuke— ¿Pueden pasar por ella y traer una muda? Su uniforme estaba mojado, así que le presté algo, pero necesitará su propia ropa.

— _¡Sí, sí! ¡Iremos de inmediato!_

—Bien. Mi habitación es la 204. Estaremos esperando.

—_Sí, vamos para allá. Y de verdad, muchas gracias. No sé como vamos a pagarte esto._

No es nada, yo...— el joven Uchiha se pasó una mano por la nuca, un tanto abrumado— No podía dejarla sola bajo la lluvia.

_—Llegaremos en unos minutos. Por favor, dígale que la amamos— _esa vez habló la que debía ser Kurenai, la esposa de Asuma, después la comunicación se cortó, a tiempo cuando Ino salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y la camisa blanca de Sasuke envolviendo su menudo cuerpo.

Sasuke la contempló fijamente, y no pudo evitar tragar duro cuando fue a Fuku a quien sus ojos registraron, y no a la que podría ser su hija.

—Eran Asuma y su esposa— dijo, rompiendo el ambiente incómodo que la niña había traído consigo, segundos después un trueno hizo temblar su habitación— Ellos dijeron que...

— ¿Tienes nueces?

— ¿Qué?

—Que si tienes nueces— reiteró la niña, rodando los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama— Tengo hambre.

—No, no tengo nada.

— ¿Ni siquiera un sandwich?

—No.

— ¿Qué clase de padre nunca tiene un sandwich?— soltó Ino, frunciendo el entrecejo, cosa que hizo que Sasuke gruñera por lo bajo.

—Tal vez tu padre andaba siempre con un emparedado en el bolsillo, pero yo no tengo.

— ¡No seas tonto! Él no llevaba el sandwich en su bolsillo, o se habría puesto malo— refunfuñó la chiquilla, cruzándose de brazos— Siempre los preparábamos juntos.

—Por si no lo notaste, estamos en un hotel, niña. Aquí no se pueden preparar sandwiches— contestó, molesto, levantando el teléfono— Voy a pedirte uno, así mantienes la boca ocupada y dejas de fastidiar.

—Si mi padre estuviera aquí me hubiera llevado a comprar uno.

—Pues, ¿qué crees? Yo no soy tu padre— le soltó, sin pensar, y los ojos de Ino empezaron a humedecerse.

— ¡Pues yo tampoco quiero que lo seas!— le gritó, levantándose de la cama para volver a meterse en el baño con un portazo, dejando a Sasuke solo y sintiendo un extraño dolor en el vientre.

¿Acaso las palabras de la niña le habían dolido?

— ¡Y mi nombre es Ino! ¡INO!— le gritó ella desde el baño, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer sobre la cama, resignado.

Vaya problema en el que acababa de meterse.

—Quiero a mis padres...— escuchó sollozar a Ino, y aquel dolor en el vientre se transformó en una acidez que recorría toda su garganta y se instalaba en su estómago.

Nunca se había sentido de esa forma antes; sola una vez, cuando Fuku lo había abandonado. Sus padres habían muerto también, pero era muy pequeño como para recordar el dolor que aquello causaba en un niño. Y de pronto se vio allí, con una quemante sensación ahogándolo, odiándose a sí mismo, a Fuku y a su esposo, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Lo único que sabía era que ya no quería que la niña llorara. Le provocaba un extraño vacío escucharla. ¿Así se sentiría un verdadero padre? La idea le hizo reflexionar el asunto durante un momento, y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba golpeando la puerta del baño con los nudillos.

—Ni... Ino— murmuró contra la madera.

— ¡Largo!

El tono demandante de su voz le provocó cierto fastidio , pero no dijo nada.

—Oye, no podemos salir con esta lluvia— informó, chasqueando la lengua; nunca había sido bueno para ser simpático, así que intentó pensar en lo que su amigo Naruto, el 'maestro' de las relaciones sociales, haría— Mira, lamento haberte gritado, pero…— bufó; aquello era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado— Si quieres podemos pedir los ingredientes y armar los sandwiches aquí— propuso, haciendo una mueca mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca, con gesto nervioso— O podemos pedir lo que tú quieras; postres, golosinas, todo lo que…

—Quiero que mi mamá regrese— sollozó la niña, y aquel malestar en el estómago de Sasuke no hizo más que aumentar. Y una vez más se vio completamente desarmado, sin saber cómo continuar.

—Mira, lo sé— suspiró, recargando la cabeza contra la puerta, con gesto derrotado— Sé lo que es perder a tus padres, y sé lo confundida que debes sentirte porque yo me sentí igual cuando era…— se detuvo, abriendo los párpados al percatarse de que había hablado sin medir sus palabras, de que, por primera vez en su vida, estaba hablando de la muerte de sus padres, algo que nunca había hecho ni siquiera con Fuku. De pronto se sintió demasiado expuesto, como si estuviera desnudo frente a una audiencia invisible; sin embargo, el movimiento de la puerta al abrirse hizo que volviera a concentrarse, y al erguir la espalda vio el cuerpo de Ino asomándose tímidamente bajo el umbral.

— ¿También perdiste a tus padres?— le preguntó la niña con suavidad, solo mostrándole la mitad del rostro. Sasuke se hizo levemente hacia atrás, bajando la mirada.

—Sí.

— ¿Cuando tenías mi edad?

—Tenía unos siete u ocho, en realidad— de nuevo habló desde la inconsciencia, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de recriminarse, ya que los delgados brazos de Ino abrazándose a su cintura lo sobrecogieron, haciéndole abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, y tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo como acto reflejo al ver su espacio personal ser invadido. Sí, él la abría abrazado horas antes, más por instinto que por otra cosa, pero jamás permitía que nadie se acercara tanto, y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara con renuencia, mas no con rechazo, y, aunque sus brazos permanecieron inertes a cada lado de su cuerpo y no mostró signos de querer corresponder a su inesperado abrazo, no se apartó, ni apartó a la niña.

— ¡Promételo! ¡Promete que si eres mi padre no me vas a abandonar también!— lloró Ino, abrazándose a su cintura con más fuerza, provocando que el abdomen de Sasuke se contrajera debido a la presión— Promete que siempre estarás conmigo…

Sasuke abrió un poco más los ojos, tensándose mucho más al darse cuenta de que realmente no podía prometerle nada de eso.

No estaba listo para ser padre, y dudó que alguna vez lo estuviera, pero no podía decírselo a ella.

—Todo estará bien— se limitó a responder, manteniendo la vista al frente, y alzando un mano para posarla sobre el cabello rubio con disimulo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo también de eso— Todo estará bien…

Y sintió que perdía el control de todo por primera vez en su vida; y no supo lo que seguiría a continuación.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N **del **A:**_

**Gracias por leer, y por haber dejado sus reviews. He notado que varios lectores se espantaron ante la idea del incesto; personalmente no me horroriza el concepto, pero comprendo que los latinoamericanos son muy sensibles al respecto. Todavía es pronto para adelantar nada, pero es claro que la historia jugará que algunas normas 'morales', por llamarlas de alguna forma; si el concepto les horroriza demasiado, simplemente no lean. Ya he decidido de qué irá la trama, y no podrán hacer que la cambie. Si será incesto a o no tendrán que esperar para saber.**

**Saludos.**

**H.S.**


	4. El ADN

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**El ADN**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke había sido un hombre soltero toda su vida; nunca había sido alguien capaz de mantener una relación estable. Prefería la soledad y los encuentros de una sola noche, sin obligaciones ni compromisos. No era partidario del matrimonio, no se proyectaba como hombre de familia, fiel a una esposa, a una sola mujer.

Sabía de lo que era capaz, por esa razón no quería atarse a nadie; no quería dañar a nadie, mucho menos que alguien volviera a dañarlo a él. Y, por consiguiente de todas estas razones, jamás había tenido hijos. O al menos eso creía.

La posibilidad de que la hija de su novia de la adolescencia fuera suya era bastante alta, lo sabía, pero no tenía la confirmación aún, y tenía la esperanza de que jamás llegara. Sasuke tampoco se veía cuidando de un niño, asistiendo a juntas de la escuela, sacrificando sus horas de ocio y sueño por un mocoso que muy probablemente lo odiaría cuando fuera mayor.

No, para él eso no era vida.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ahora, quizá a un paso de obtener todas las responsabilidades de las que había huido toda su vida, con una niña cuyo rostro no hacía más que recordarle a la única mujer que jamás había podido ser suya; la única a la que realmente había amado y la que más le había hecho daño.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí— respondió de forma automática, enderezándose en su asiento. Frente a él, la elegante mujer de labios rosados y largo cabello cobrizo leía los contratos con gesto indiferente, y junto a ella Naruto atendía a su teléfono; Sasuke sabía que de seguro jugaba alguno de esos estúpidos juegos en línea, como en todas las reuniones.

Tamborileó los dedos con impaciencia, consultando, una vez más, la hora en el costoso reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

—Bien, todo está en orden— dijo la mujer, firmando la última hoja con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro— Fue un placer hacer negocios con dos hombres tan apuestos…

—No tiene caso que lo intentes, Mei— murmuró Naruto, sin dejar de atender su teléfono— A Sasuke no le gustan las mujeres.

—Cierra la boca— gruñó el aludido— Si encontraste todo en orden podemos dar la sesión por…— el móvil de Sasuke empezó a sonar, interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿No que sin teléfonos?— dijo su socio, todavía sin dejar de atender su juego; Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de odio, mirando la pantalla antes de contestar.

—Disculpen— inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia los presentes y presionó la pantalla con el pulgar— ¿Ino?

— _¡Hola, Sasuke! ¿Cómo estás?_— preguntó la alegre voz de la niña. Sasuke hizo un gesto de disculpa a sus acompañantes y se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a un rincón de la habitación.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—_No pasó nada. Sólo quería hablarte_— le dijo ella. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el cabello, lanzando un pequeño suspiro cansino.

—Estoy en una reunión ahora; ¿qué te había dicho de las llamadas?

—_Que sólo debía hacerlas en caso de emergencia_— respondió la niña, cambiando el tono de su voz.

— ¿Y qué implicaba una emergencia?

—_Umm… Un incendio, una entrada al hospital, un accidente, el Apocalipsis, o un…_

—O un deceso— terminó él, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con su mano libre— Dime, ¿algo se está incendiando, estás en el hospital, tuviste un accidente, está ocurriendo el Apocalipsis o alguien murió?— preguntó, intentando sonar severo, pero la niña al otro lado de la línea sólo rió.

—_No. Sólo quería contarte que… ¡gané el concurso de ikebana en mi escuela!_— exclamó; Sasuke rodó los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

—Que bien, pero te di mi número con la condición de que me hablaras solo en caso de emergencia, y esta semana me llamaste seis veces para contarme que la gata de tu vecina había tenido crías, luego cinco veces más para decirme el nombre de cada una. ¡Estoy en una junta ahora!— exclamó, procurando no alzar demasiado la voz.

—_¡Ayer tuviste una junta!_

—Tengo juntas todos los días, Ino. Es parte de mi trabajo, y no puedo concentrarme en él si estás llamándome a cada momento— aclaró, parco, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato al percibir el amenazante silencio; y suspiró, chasqueando la lengua con resignación— Y bien… Conque primer lugar, ¿eh?— comentó, algo inseguro.

— _¡Sí! Hubo un festival en mi escuela; usé un kimono de flores y Asuma me tomó muchas fotografías, ¿quieres que te las mande?_

Sasuke abrió levemente los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cuello. Un cortante "no" es lo que le hubiera gustado decirle, pero en lugar de eso se contuvo, pensando muy bien sus palabras.

—Eso… Claro— soltó un pequeño bufido—. Estoy trabajando en este momento, pero puedo verlas más…

— _¡Te las mando ahora mismo!_— canturreó la niña, soltando un chillido de alegría que lo aturdió levemente, pero aun así le sacó una tenue sonrisa.

—_Ino, ¿de nuevo estás molestando al señor Uchiha?_— Sasuke escuchó la voz de Kurenai a lo lejos y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Esa fue la esposa de Asuma?

—_Hum, tengo que irme. ¡Te hablaré luego!_

— ¡No, espera!— exclamó, pero ella le cortó.

Sasuke Uchiha parpadeó, ligeramente confuso. Nadie, nunca, se había atrevido a cortarle el teléfono antes; suspiró pesadamente, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás y volvió a guardar su teléfono, dándose la vuelta, hallando dos curiosos e inquisidores pares de ojos sobre él.

— ¿Qué?— les espetó, frunciendo el ceño con engorro mientras recuperaba su lugar en la mesa ejecutiva.

— ¿Quién es Ino? ¿Tu novia?— Mei Terumi arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos bajo el ceñido pecho, mirándolo con gesto sugerente.

Sasuke volvió a arquear una ceja y su socio, Naruto Uzumaki, soltó una risita burlona, dejando su teléfono a un lado para acomodar los codos sobre la mesa.

—Ino, mi querida Mei, es el misterio más grande en la vida de Sasuke— murmuró, intrigante, capturando toda la atención.

— ¿Cómo que misterio?— indagó la atractiva mujer. No obstante, Sasuke solo lanzó otro bufido, desestimando la situación.

—Déjalo, Terumi-san. Naruto es un idio...

—Ella le llama a todas horas, y él siempre atiende, aún cuando no le atiende el teléfono ni a su socio cuando trabaja— lo interrumpió el joven de cabello rubio, haciendo que casi se ahogue con su propia saliva.

—Eso no es...

—También se escapa para verla a veces— siguió Naruto— Y anda todo ansioso y preocupado todo el día, pero nunca dice porqué o a causa de quién. ¿A poco no es un gran misterio?

—Así que misteriosa, eh... ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos con hastío, enpujando su silla hacia atrás con las palmas sobre la mesa.

—No debes hacer caso a este idiota— bufó, caminando hasta la puerta y colocando una mano en el pasador— Después llamaré a tu abogado para acordar la primer reunión de Directorio. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Salió de la sala de reuniones y avanzó con pasos lentos, ignorando a todos los empleados que se paraban para hacerle una reverencia, como siempre solía hacerlo. Llegando a las puertas de cristal de su oficina se abrió paso, centrando la mirada nuevamente en su móvil al escuchar el clásico silbido que anunciaba que tenía correo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cómoda silla de cuero y suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio.

El móvil siguió silbando una y otra vez hasta que, resignado, se decidió a revisarlo. Desbloqueó la pantalla táctil con un dedo y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al abrir la primera imagen y encontrarse con la sonriente cara de Ino haciendo un gesto cómico para la cámara; en la segunda fotografía estaba ella vestida con un kimono lleno de flores, sosteniendo a cinco pequeños gatos.

Era una niña preciosa, de eso no había duda.

Idéntica a su madre.

Pasó de imagen y la vio en el que debía ser el festival de su escuela, rodeada de amigos. Parecía ser alguien muy popular, igual que Fuku lo había sido. Ino tenía muchas cosas de ella.

Él también había sido muy popular, pero de forma distinta a Fuku. Ella brillaba como el sol de mediodía, con su largo cabello rubio y sus siempre sonrientes ojos azul-verdosos; todo el mundo la amaba, era imposible no hacerlo cuando su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar toda la habitación en sólo un segundo. Él, en cambio, era el chico solitario y sombrío que siempre se apartaba de los demás. Eso, sumado a su buena apariencia, hacía que muchas niñas estuvieran tras sus huesos; excepto ella.

Fuku era distinta, siempre lo había sabido. Ella no lo trataba diferente solo por ser él, ni chillaba como tonta al verlo, por el contrario, la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba, y solo parecía notar su presencia cuando competían por obtener la mejor calificación de la clase.

Sasuke recordaba que tenía solo siete años la primera vez que ella le habló directamente, y también recordaba lo dulce de su voz. Descubrir que quería pasar el resto de su vida oyéndola no fue muy difícil, así como tampoco lo fue acercarse a ella. Recordaba aquel día de mayo en que entró al aula de clases y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado, y que desde ese momento no volvió a sentarse en otro lugar. También recordaba lo que ella le había dicho al girar la vista con sorpresa y verlo a su lado:

— _¿Por qué nunca te peinas?_

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír al recordar su cara de auténtica curiosidad.

—_No me gusta. Mi mamá siempre me tira del cabello cuando lo hace._

— _¿Por qué no lo cortas?_

—_Me gusta largo._

—_Eres raro._

—_Tú eres rara._

Fuku le había sonreído, y él, de manera totalmente involuntaria, le había regresado la sonrisa. Y no habían vuelto a separarse desde entonces.

El silbido del teléfono lo despertó de su letargo, haciéndole volver a la realidad. Tocó la pantalla para desbloquearla pero no había sido otra fotografía que le habían enviado, sino el mensaje de un laboratorio genetista.

_Sus resultados estarán listos el siguiente martes. Puede pasar por ellos en cuanto lo desee. Como lo ha pedido, el asunto se está manejando con total discreción._

_Atte. _

_Dr. Tsunade Senju._

**.**

* * *

**.**

―_Dime, Sasuke. ¿Te gustaría tener hijos algún día? _

_Él parpadeó y contempló a la chica que descansaba sobre su pecho, observándolo fijamente_.

― _¿Tiene que ser contigo? ¡Ouch!_

― _¡No seas tonto!__― protestó Fuku, golpeándolo en el estómago, haciéndole reír con burla._

_―Ya... Sí, Fuku. Me gustaría tener hijos contigo algún día. ¿Contenta?_

_La chica asintió y volvió a acomodar la cabeza de cabellos rubios sobre él, victoriosa._

_― ¿Sabes? Si tenemos una hija me gustaría llamarla Ino..._

_― ¿Puerco?__― se burló__― ¿Quieres traumarla?_

_― ¡No puerco, tonto!__― refunfuñó la chica__― Ino significa tulipán. Y yo sé que los tulipanes son tus flores preferidas..._

_―No es cierto._

_―Sí lo es. Los cultivas todos los años. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?_

_Él rió entre dientes y acomodó los brazos tras la cabeza._

_―Bien, me atrapaste. Entonces, Ino se llamará nuestra primer hija, aunque te advierto que pienso tener un varón._

_―Y yo te advierto que será una niña..._

Sasuke Uchiha despertó, sobresaltado, y se sentó sobre la cama, llevándose una mano hacia la frente mientras intentaba reconocer el lugar en el que estaba.

― ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?― preguntó la mujer que dormía a su lado, desnuda entre las sábanas de seda negra. Él la miró y poco a poco recordó lo sucedido el día anterior.

―Sí, claro― se limitó a responder, escueto― Sigue durmiendo, Mei.

― ¿No te importa?

―En absoluto.

Sin decir nada más se levantó y se encerró en el baño, encendiendo la llave de la ducha mientras se recargaba con ambas manos en el lavabo, evitando mirarse al espejo.

Esos sueños... Fuku... Fuku y sus sueños... Su mente estaba hecha un torbellino de dudas y recuerdos.

Él no quería una hija; no la necesitaba, no podía cambiar su estilo de vida por un niño. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

Sin embargo... Ése era justamente el problema; había un maldito _sin embargo._

Su vida profesional siempre había sido un éxito desmedido porque jamás se interesaba lo suficiente en algo que no fuera un negocio ventajoso. Jamás había sido apegado a recuerdos o emociones a la hora de tomar una decisión. Quería algo, lo tomaba; no lo quería, se alejaba. Nunca había un _sin embargo _cuando no le interesaba meterse en una nueva inversión o un nuevo contrato; y no le interesaba ser padre, pero el _sin embargo _allí estaba, interfiriendo con su vida personal. ¿Vida personal? Casi se sintió ridículo de pensar en ese término para referirse a sí mismo, pues durante años solo había vivido de su faceta profesional. No tenía tiempo para asuntos personales, mucho menos ahora.

Sin embargo... Otra vez esas dos malditas palabras. Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo terminaba esa oración, pero el _sin embargo_ seguía ahí, fastidiándolo.

Quería dedicarse solo a su trabajo, _sin embargo _había altas probabilidades de que esa niña fuera su hija.

Quería olvidarse de todo y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, _sin embargo_ sabía que no podría hacerlo.

Podía decirse que era feliz con su vida; _sin embargo_, nada duraba para siempre. Eso él lo sabía muy bien.

El amor de Fuku no había durado, pero el probable fruto de él sí.

¿Qué daño hacía querer saber la verdad? Aunque lo hiciera, nada cambiaría. Fuera la chiquilla su hija o no él regresaría a su trabajo y seguiría con su vida, como si ella nunca hubiera existido. ¿Qué importaba llegar al fondo del asunto si no lo afectaría en nada? ¿Por qué huir de un simple trozo de papel?

Con eso en mente, cerró la ducha y salió del baño, buscando su ropa para vestirse con presteza.

Al mal paso, darle prisa.

― ¿Qué haces?

―Hay algo que debo resolver― contestó, indiferente.

Mei torció los labios.

― ¿Tiene que ser hoy?

―Sí.

―Pero dijimos que iríamos a navegar con mis amigos.

―Yo nunca dije eso― la corrigió, entrando en sus caros zapatos de diseñador.

―No, no lo hiciste, pero creí que estaba implícito. Después de lo de anoche...

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y buscó su chaqueta por la habitación, encontrándola junto a la puerta.

―Escucha, Mei. Lo de anoche fue solo eso: una noche. Somos adultos, hacemos negocios y sabemos separar las cosas.

La mujer frunció el ceño y parpadeó, sonriendo, seductora.

―Lo sé. Pero creí que, no sé... Tal vez te gustaría un poco más de 'diversión' antes de marcharte...

―No realmente― bufó él, observando la hora en su costoso reloj suizo― Tengo un vuelo que tomar y apenas tengo el tiempo justo para pasar por mi casa y ducharme. Pero te lo agradezco.

― ¿Dos desplantes en un día? Vaya... Esa chica sí que debe ser importante― aseveró con picardía.

Sasuke la miró, confuso, y sin decir nada más abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió.

Nada era más importante que su trabajo; además, estaba seguro de que era imposible que esa niña fuera algo suyo.

Terminaría ese asunto y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

O al menos tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

**.**

* * *

**.**

El camino de la agencia de autos a la ciudad fue mucho más tedioso de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Se sintió extraño entrando a aquel hospital y caminando hacia el mostrador con sus documentos en la mano, como si fuera cualquier persona. Siempre había delegado ese tipo de tareas a sus asistentes o subordinados, pero en esa ocasión no podía confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo para la tarea.

Y eso solo lograba que el asunto se volviera el doble de fastidioso.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?— la joven recepcionista se acomodó las gafas y se concentró en revolver unos papeles.

—Vengo a retirar mis resultados— gruñó; la chica alzó la vista y miró a Sasuke con un leve sonrojo.

— ¡Buenos días, Uchiha-san!— exclamó, sonrojándose aún más— ¡Soy Matsuri! ¿Se acuerda de mí? Yo tomé sus muestras para el estudio de paternidad, pero la doctora Shizune me transfirió a recepción porque cometí algunos errores— añadió en voz baja.

Él la miró, haciéndose levemente hacia atrás, sorprendido por la intensidad de la chica.

—No. Lo siento— musitó, entornando la mirada— Dijeron que podía retirar los resultados de mi estudio hoy. ¿Están listos?

— ¿Hum? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Un segundo, por favor!— se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la pequeña sala con varios papeles en las manos, tropezándose y mandándolo todo a volar por los aires.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Sí, sí!— la chica se levantó, recogió todos los documentos a una velocidad increíble y desapareció en el pequeño cuarto, dejándolo solo en la recepción, tamborileando los dedos sobre el mostrador sin darse cuenta. Cuando ella regresó lo hizo con un sobre blanco entre las manos y una planilla en la otra— Solo firme aquí, por favor.

—Cla...

— ¿Uchiha-san?

Sasuke terminó bajó su pluma y levantó la cabeza.

—Hola— saludó con despiste, firmando los papeles y recibiendo el sobre blanco— No sabía que te habían avisado también.

Asuma Sarutobi sonrió brevemente y estrechó su mano.

—Soy el tutor legal de Ino, al menos por el momento. Debían avisarme.

—Hmp. Gracias.

—De nada. Buena suerte— respondió la recepcionista con una sonrisa, girándose hacia Asuma— Sarutobi Asuma, ¿verdad?— Matsuri levantó los documentos de la planilla y sacó otro sobre— Firme aquí, por favor.

—Sí. Gracias.

—Por nada. Que tengan un buen día— les sonrió a los dos y regresó a la parte trasera, dejándolos sumidos en un tenso silencio.

Sasuke asintió a Asuma a modo de despedida y comenzó a emprender el regreso hacia la salida; no obstante, el hombre de tez morena no tardó en ponerse a la par suyo.

— ¿Te quedarás mucho por aquí?— inquirió el susodicho cuando las puertas del centro se abrieron para ellos, permitiéndoles la salida.

—Mi vuelo sale en la noche.

—Ah... ¿Quieres un café?— Asuma encendió un cigarrillo y Sasuke lo miró— Hay una cafetería aquí a la vuelta, la misma donde hablamos la otra vez...

—Está bien, supongo— el joven Uchiha se encogió de hombros y lo siguió de cerca, apagando su teléfono en el camino.

Entraron en la pequeña cafetería y pidieron una mesa cerca de la ventana y dos tazas de café negro. Sasuke desistió de pedir vino poco antes de que la mesera se marchara.

— ¿Cómo está la n...Ino?— inquirió después de unos minutos, solo para romper con el silencio, o al menos eso quiso pensar— Hace días no me llama.

—Está castigada, por eso no tiene permitido usar el teléfono.

—Ya...— Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su taza y se cruzó de brazos— Son buenos padres. Los niños necesitan límites, supongo.

Ni supo porqué había dicho eso, pero Asuma sólo lo contempló sin expresión, jugando con su sobre en la mesa.

—Sasuke-san... ¿Está bien si lo abro?— preguntó, cauteloso, señalando los resultados sin más rodeos. Sasuke lo miró y se limitó a asentir. Después de todo, para eso estaba allí.

El hombre de tez morena rasgó el papel y sacó un documento prolijamente doblado de su interior, desplegándolo frente a sus ojos. Tardó unos segundos en leer su contenido y al final volvió a doblarlo con mucho cuidado.

—Bueno...— suspiró— El resultado es el que esperábamos, después de todo.

Anonadado, Sasuke le arrebató el papel y leyó sus notas con febril interés, abriendo los ojos, completamente impactado ante lo que allí había escrito.

Todos sus temores... Todo su mundo... Toda su...vida, todo estaba marcado por aquella sola palabra al final de tantos números y términos científicos.

Todo se destruía, y la vida volvía a empezar.

—Es mi hija— murmuró al aire, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto lejano, apenas comprendiendo como su mundo podía desmoronarse con tanta facilidad.

Era su sangre. Fuku le había dado una hija.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N **del **A:**_

**Gracias por leer, y por haber dejado sus reviews. **

**El próximo capítulo no tardará mucho! **

**Saludos.**

**H.S.**


End file.
